The present invention relates generally to power tools and more particularly to a bit holder adapted to be received in a drill chuck.
A number of devices are available on the market for releasably holding and storing tools bits in various containers. The major draw back with the existing devices is that each time a tool bit is selected to be inserted into a drill chuck for example, the chuck must be released and the tool bit must be inserted. There are adapters on the market presently which allow for magnetically receiving and releasing tools bits once such an adapter is placed in a chuck of a drill bit. The draw back of these devices is that the tool bits are held separately from the adapter.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device which combines both the adapter and the tool bit holding container, such that tool bits are readily available any time and in close proximity to the drill chuck and are similar to existing adapters on the market magnetically received in an adapter for easy insertion and removal.
The present invention a bit holder for use with a drill chuck comprises:
(a) a shaft means adapted at one end for releasably mounting to the drill chuck, and at the other end for releasably mounting tool bits therein; and,
(b) a means for releasably storing tool bits in nested fashion around said shaft such that said shaft means and said storing means rotate in unison with said drill chuck.
Preferably wherein said storing means comprises a framework rigidly attached to said shaft means, said framework defining bit compartments for releasably receiving tool bits therein.
Preferably wherein said framework further includes at least two dividers extending radially from said shaft wherein said dividers define side walls of said bit compartments.
Preferably wherein said framework further includes a circular base and cylindrical retainer wherein said retainer base and dividers define the space of each bit compartment.
Preferably wherein said retainer further includes a means for holding said tool bits within each bit compartment and also for selectively releasing a tool bit.
Preferably wherein said hold meanings includes a retainer opening operable to be positioned for selectively releasing a tool bit.
Preferably wherein said retainer rotates about said base for selectively positioning said opening to release a tool bit.
In an alternate embodiment the invention is a bit holder for use with a handle and comprises:
(a) a shaft means adapted at one end for mounting to the handle, and at the other end for releasably mounting tool bits therein; and,
(b) a means for releasably storing tool bits in nested fashion around said shaft such that said shaft means and said storing means rotate in unison with said handle.
In a presently preferred embodiment the present invention a bit holder for use with a drill chuck comprises:
(a) a shaft means including at one end means for releasably mounting to the drill chuck, and at the other end a chuck means for releasably mounting tool bits therein; and,
(b) a means for releasably storing tool bits in bit compartments located in nested fashion around said shaft.
Preferably wherein said storing means comprises a housing connected operably to said shaft means, said housing defining bit compartments for releasably receiving tool bits therein.
Preferably wherein said bit holder means further includes a means for retaining said tool bits within each bit compartment and also for selectively releasing a tool bit.
Preferably wherein said retaining meanings includes an actuating means for magnetically retaining tool bits within each bit compartment.
Preferably wherein said actuating means includes an actuator assembly slidably received within each bit compartment, wherein said actuator assembly including a magnet housed within a magnet holder for magnetically attracting and retaining a tool bit within a bit compartment.
Preferably wherein said housing further including actuator channels corresponding to each bit compartment, wherein said actuator assembly being slidably received along each actuator channel and bit compartment, wherein said actuator assembly for slidably urging said tool bit longitudinally along said bit compartment.
Preferably wherein said actuator assembly further including a knob connected to said magnet holder, said knob projecting from the exterior of said housing for receiving finger pressure thereon, such that tool bits can be extended and retracted along said bit compartment by urging said knob forwards and backwards along the longitudinal direction which inturn urges said actuator assembly and inturn urges said tool bit forwards and backwards.
Preferably wherein said shaft means and said storing means rotate in unison with said drill chuck.
Preferably, wherein said shaft means rotates in unison with said drill chuck and said storing means is slidably received on said shaft means thereby rotating independently on said shaft means such that said storing means can be held stationary as said shaft means rotates.
Preferably wherein said chuck means including a locking mechanism with a socket for releasably locking tool bits in said socket.
Preferably wherein said locking mechanism being actuated by longitudinally urging said housing between a locked position and unlocked by using a longitudinal locking motion.